The Dreamer and the Realist
by Starwarrior536
Summary: NiGHTS, the new maren in Nightmare encounters her counterpart, Reala. However, what happens when NiGHTS develops feelings for her new friend? NiGHTSxReala
1. CREATiON

The Dreamer and the Realist

Chapter 1: CREATiON

**Yo, my fellow readers! Me again! Yep, Starwarrior536 is back in action with this brand new fic! Enjoy!**

**Nightmare Castle**

**Throne Room**

First, I was nothing. Nothing more than empty thoughts, memories, and emotions. Then, I was. Not exactly sure what I was, but one thing was for sure: I had a big headache.

I first realized I had eyes, so I decided to open them. I found myself staring at a swirling purple void.

I then figured out I had arms and legs, so I moved them. I lifted myself up, and saw a titanic, floating being. It had red and blue robes on, with a metal head with long spines sticking out from it. Six hands floated around the creature, each one bearing a single, cat-like eye.

I grinned after a few seconds, realizing I had just learned several new words.

"Welcome." The figure boomed. "I am your creator, Wizeman." The creature called "Wizeman" continued.

"Wizeman?" The nameless being said, looking around. Behind Wizeman was a huge roch structure upholding a golden throne, one that Wizeman definitely couldn't sit in. Orange light streamed out from behind the throne, illuminating the darkness surrounding the area. "Where am I?"

"Nightmare Castle. Your Home." He boomed.

"Okay… then who am I?" The nameless figure said.

"Your name is… NiGHTS." Wizeman said with a slight pause.

"NiGHTS…" NiGHTS said, taking in her name. She looked down at herself. She had a purple vest on with a shimmering red jewel in the center of her chest. She had long, silky sleeves with purple and yellow cuffs. She caught a reflection of her face in the murky water below, seeing she had a huge purple hat on, covering two horn-like objects. Then, she grinned widely. "NiGHTS!" She said, flinging her arms wide, and flying around the room in joy. "Whoa! I can fly! Awesome!" NiGHTS said happily, continuing to fly around. NiGHTS then began circling Wizeman's spiky head.

Wizeman sweatdropped. "Urgh… NiGHTS?" He asked.

"Yeah?" NiGHTS answered, now circling Wizeman's Upper right hand.

"Umm… could you come down, now?" Wizeman asked, just on the verge of crushing the life out of his new creation with the hand NiGHTS was circling.

"Kaay!" NiGHTS said, flying in front of Wizeman's face.

"NiGHTS, I want you to meet your siblings right now." Wizeman said, supplying NiGHTS with numerous mental images of her siblings.

"Cool, I have siblings?" NiGHTS said, darting off into the dark horizon, screaming, "AWESOOOOooome…" before vanishing in a flash of light.

Wizeman sighed heavily. "Urngh, what have I done?"

**Well, whaddya think? It's the first chapter, so don't just leave! I'll be back soon with more chapters, and more fanfics! In the meantime, R&R!**


	2. iNTRODUCTiONS

Chapter 2: iNTRODUCTiONS

**Hi, readers! Thanks for the reviews so far! Enjoy, Read, and Review! ;)**

**Nightmare castle**

**Hallways**

NiGHTS soared down the hallway of Nightmare Castle. Torches on the walls flickered with blue flames. Stony brick walls loomed over NiGHTS as she kept flying. She came to a halt at an arched doorway. A beautiful fountain spilled red water. Crimson flowers illuminated the area.

NiGHTS drifted into the area. She couldn't help but marvel at the garden. A cobblestone pathway wound around the fountain, and grass filled up the remaining areas. NiGHTS twisted around, taking in the scenery. A tower loomed in the distance, a golden bell hanging from it. Red shingles covered the roofs of the building. The swirling purple sky remained, hanging up there.

"Hey." A voice said. NiGHTS whirled around, and she saw… herself? No, it _looked_ like her, but it wasn't. It had a red and black hat instead of purple, and wore a red vest. It had yellow claws instead of hands like she had.

NiGHTS pointed to herself. "M-me?"

"Yes, you! Do you see anyone else here?" The creature said. Definitely male. "Who're you anyways? I haven't seen you around here before." He asked, crossing his arms.

"I'm NiGHTS! I was just created by Wizeman!" NiGHTS replied enthusiastically. "And you are…"

"Reala." Reala answered. "So, you're new here? Well, I, uh… hope you enjoy your stay here, I guess…"

"Thanks! I will! Nice to meetcha, Ree!" NiGHTS exclaimed, flying back into the halls she was just in.

Reala raised an eyebrow. "Ree? I don't think so." "Ree" said angrily.

NiGHTS continued flying down the hall. "Well, that was fun! I already met one of my siblings! Aweso…" She cut off her sentence upon stopping at a wooden door with a golden plaque saying _NiGHTS_ on it.

"Well! This sure looks interesting!" She turned a golden knob, and opened the door. A large bed colored purple lay on the far side of the room. Purple dressers and closets sat on the purple carpet. The only thing not colored purple was an orange cloak and hat, along with a pair of gloves and orange shoes hanging on a wooden coat hanger.

NiGHTS floated towards the bed, and felt the fluffy covers. However, NiGHTS didn't notice the orange clothing shift around, take the form of being worn by someone, although no one was inside of the cloak. It crept over to NiGHTS, leaned over her shoulder, and whispered, "Boo."

"AAAAUUUUUGGGGHHHH!!!" NiGHTS screamed, twirling around, to face the dismantled clothes. Where a face would be, were two slanted eyes, and a grinning mouth filled with sharp, gleaming teeth.

"Hiya!" The floating clothes screeched. NiGHTS was forced to cover her ears it was so loud. "Are you the newbie? Cause I haven't seen you before! I'm Jackle, the Mantle! Got it memorized?" He said, placing a gloved finger where his temple would be. He loomed over NiGHTS as he did so.

NiGHTS pushed Jackle back. "Uh, sure."

"Great! So, what's your name?" Jackle asked, still grinning.

"I'm NiGHTS! And… you are… a disembodied, floating pile of laundry?" NiGHTS asked, staring at Jackle's invisible body.

Jackle glared at NiGHTS, his smile turning into a frown. "No!" Jackle crossed his "arms", and turned away. "Jeez, why does everyone say that…"

"Jackle? What was that?" Sang a high-pitched voice.

Jackle slapped his face. "Aw man, my day just keeps getting worse…"

A balloon-like creature with rabbit ears bounced into the doorway. "Jackle! Why do you keep terrorizing the new Nightmaren?" She sang.

Oh, come on, Puffy! It was just a prank." Jackle complained.

"Oh, Jackle… you are such a handful…" the creature called Puffy sighed. "Come, young one. Let's go and…"

Puffy was cut short by a card whistle through the air and hit her square in the forehead. She bounced backwards, hit the wall, and fell asleep.

Jackle walked forward, and removed the card from Puffy's forehead. He turned to NiGHTS, holding up the card. "8 of Clubs. Afflicts sleep." He stashed the card away in his cloak, somewhere.

Instantly, a large feline creature with long arms and spike-like wings dashed down the hall and stopped in front of Jackle. "Jackle! Dude! Gillwing and Gulpo are fighting again!" He said, gasping for breath.

"Clawz, can't you see that I'm speaking with someone here?" He said, gesturing to NiGHTS with his gloved hand. Clawz looked over his shoulder.

"Oh, hey! You must be new here! I'm Clawz." Clawz said.

"I'm NiGHTS!" NiGHTS replied.

"Nice to meetcha, NiGHTS! Now, come on guys, lets go!" He said, motioning with his arm to follow him. The 3 raced down the hallway, completely forgetting about Puffy lying on the ground, snoring.

*

Back in the fountain area, a huge fish with sharp fangs and blue scales floated alongside a huge green dragon. They threw fireballs and water-balls at each other, both fighting over who-knows-what.

Reala was floating in the air, observing the battle of the titans, when NiGHTS, Jackle, and Clawz flew up to NiGHTS' counterpart.

"Hey, Ree! What's up?" NiGHTS said happily.

"Don't call me that!" Reala said, blushing.

"Ree?" Jackle said snickering.

"Shut up." Reala said. "Say, where's Puffy?"

Jackle suddenly became very interested in examining his gloved fingernails.

Reala raised an eyebrow. "So, Gillwing and Gulpo are fighting… again. Any suggestions on what to do? Cause I'm not about to face getting eaten by that oversized hunk of blubber called Gulpo again."

"Leave this to me." Jackle said, floating forward. He flung 2 cards into the air, each one seeking out a target. They hit Gillwing and Gulpo. Instantly they stopped fighting, blinked, and floated away in two different directions.

"4 of hearts. Calms arguments." Jackle stated bluntly.

"JAAACKLE!!!" A high voice shrieked. NiGHTS, Reala, Jackle, and Clawz turned around to face an extremely angry Puffy. "How DARE you! I'll grind your cape into dust, you **[BEEP!]** jerk!

"Er, uh… s-sorry guys, I, uh, I gotta go… get my haircut! Bye!" Jackle said, flying away quickly.

"Jackle! Come back! You don't have hair!" Puffy screamed as she chased after him.

Suddenly, Wizeman's hand materialized out of thin air. "NiGHTS, Reala, in my room this instant. I need to speak to you." Wizeman boomed. The hand disappeared.

NiGHTS and Reala stared at each other. Why did Wizeman need them? Had they done something wrong?

**Yay! Second chapter! More randomness, and even a reference! I might be using references along my fanfiction. R&R!**

* * *

**References:**

**When Jackle said, "Got it memorized?" it was a reference to Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, when Axel first meets Sora.**


	3. iDEYA

Chapter 3: iDEYA

**Yay! Reviews, reviews, and more reviews! Thank you everyone!**

**Nightmare Castle**

**Throne Room**

NiGHTS and Reala drifted into the spacious throne room. Wizeman appeared instantly. "WAAAHH! You scared me, Wizey!" NiGHTS screamed.

Reala slapped his face with his hand. One of Wizeman's eyes twitched.

"NiGHTS, Reala. Do you know why I have called you here?" Wizeman asked as if NiGHTS had never called him "Wizey".

"No. Please tell us, Master Wizeman." Reala said, bowing (Kind of like how he does in JoD)

"Yeah, what Ree said!" NiGHTS said. She was now flying around Wizeman's head. Reala sweatdropped.

"NiGHTS, get down _now_." Wizeman said, emphasizing the word _now_.

"NiGHTS…" Reala moaned.

"Yuh-huh, Ree?" NiGHTS asked. Wizeman's Hand's eyes were now glowing red with anger.

"I, uh, think you should get down now…" Reala said, his eye now twitching as well.

"Kaay!" NiGHTS flew down beside her fellow Nightmaren.

"Er, now that that is out of the way, I suppose I should tell you. One of his hands snapped its fingers. 2 golden masks materialized out of thin air, and appeared before the 2 Maren. "These are Persona Masks. They signify loyalty to me. You see, since I gave you 2 free will, you could go and try to harm me. So, as long as you wear these masks, I can see everything you do. I can hear everything you say. I even know what you are thinking. Trust me; this is for the good of Nightmare."

NiGHTS and Reala put on their Persona masks. "Now, you 2 are dismissed." Wizeman said. The two began to drift away, when Wizeman said, "Oh yes, before you go, I have detected a dreamer with a Red Ideya in Mystic Forest. I want you 2 to go retrieve it."

"Wait, I have to go with her?" Reala complained, pointing at NiGHTS, you was flying around in circles, chasing a speech of light that was supposedly fleeing from her. But Wizeman was already gone. Reala grunted. "Ugh… this is going to be a loooong eternity…"

**Mystic Forest**

NiGHTS and Reala drifted through the twisting paths of Mystic Forest, searched for the dreamer. "Hey, Reala, look at those!" NiGHTS said, pointing at a group of Nightopians. She flew over to them.

"NiGHTS, don't!" Reala yelled as he chased after NiGHTS.

However, NiGHTS crossed one leg over the other, and made a motion like she was playing a flute. A beautiful sound appeared in the air. Reala stopped in his tracks as he heard the sound of the invisible flute. The Nightopians began to dance and sing.

After a few minutes of playing her flute, she stopped, and the Nightopians scattered with happy looks on their faces. "That… was beautiful…" Reala muttered.

"Do ya like it?" NiGHTS asked, smiling.

"Hey. Um, do you know where I am?" NiGHTS and Reala spun around to see a little girl no older than six with shoulder-length brown hair. 5 balls of shining light surrounded her. One was White, one was blue, another was green, yellow, and the final one, which shined the brightest, red.

The 2 Nightmarens nodded at each other. They then lunged at the dreamer, NiGHTS grabbing the Green and Blue ones, and Reala snatching away the others. The girl suddenly vanished in a swirl of darkness.

"Wh-where did she go?" NiGHTS asked.

"She had a bad dream, let me keep it at that." Reala said. NiGHTS stared at the Red Ideya as he stuffed it in his vest, along with the others. NiGHTS did the same.

After a few moments, she grabbed her mask and threw it onto the ground. "NiGHTS! Put your mask on right now!" Reala said, dropping onto his knees, grabbing the mask, and holding it up to NiGHTS.

NiGHTS glared at the mask, but then picked it up and put it back on. "Why do we have to wear these things? I was just created, and I don't want it to be stressful!"

Reala stood up again. "NiGHTS, please. Master Wizeman knows it's for the best."

"No, he doesn't!" NiGHTS screamed, tears coming from her eyes. "He doesn't care about me, I can feel it!" She looked at Reala. "Can't… you feel it, Reala?"

"NiGHTS, please don't cry… it… it makes me feel like I made you do it…" Reala said.

NiGHTS wiped away her tears. "Thanks, Ree."

Suddenly, Reala lunged forward, grabbed NiGHTS by the arms, and placed his lips on hers.

NiGHTS suddenly felt extremely happy. The two stayed like that for a few seconds, and then parted. "Thank you, Reala." NiGHTS said.

"No, you can call me Ree. I don't mind."

And Reala didn't mind. Not at all.

**Yay! Thank you again for the reviews! Keep on reviewing! :D**


	4. TRAiTOR

Chapter 4: TRAiTOR

**Hi, Readers! Welcome back to this great fanfic! Hey, this is the longest chapter yet! Yay! Enjoy, Read, and Review!**

**Nightmare Castle**

**Fountain Area**

NiGHTS and Reala flew down out of the sky, and landed just next to the fountain. "Ah, tonight was quite enjoyable, huh Ree?" NiGHTS asked.

"Indeed." Reala said smiling. He leaned over and pecked NiGHTS on the cheek. She giggled.

NiGHTS flew back into the hall. "Sup, Ree?" A voice said.

Reala whirled around, to see Jackle standing there, sporting a grin, and leaning on the fountain. "Jackle? Is that really you? Are you sure you're not a ghost?" Reala said. He laughed.

Jackle's smile disappeared. "You suck."

"Anyways, I thought Puffy was going to 'grind your cape into dust'?" Reala said, snickering.

"It's not funny." Jackle said. Reala kept laughing. "Shut up!" Jackle screeched.

"Okay, okay, Mr. fun-sucker." Reala said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh yeah?" Jackle said, raising a transparent eyebrow. "Well, I heard all of your little conversation. And…" He pulled a tape recorder out from inside of his cape. "I recorded it!"

Reala's eyes widened. "You what!?" He screamed.

"Every word of it! Hoo boy, this is sure gonna rake in the dough now!" Jackle said, laughing.

"Give me that tape!" Reala darted forward, reaching for the tape that Jackle was holding back.

"Ah, ah, ah, lover boy. This is mine!" Jackle laughed.

"Give it to me!" Reala yelled.

"No!"

"Give it!"

"No!"

"Give it!"

"No!"

"Give it!"

"No!"

Reala finally grabbed the tape and ripped it in half. "Hah! Now you have nothing!" Reala said, throwing the remains of the tape aside.

Jackle scowled. "You're no fun at all, you now that?"

"Reala." Wizeman's voice echoed. "I would like to see you in my room, please."

"See ya, Jackle." Reala said, flying off.

"Adios, Lover Boy." Jackle said.

**Nightmare Castle**

**Throne Room**

Reala approached Wizeman, floated before his golden throne. "Master Wizeman, you summoned me?" Reala asked, bowing.

"Yes, Reala. It is about NiGHTS." Wizeman said.

"NiGHTS?" Reala asked, blushing. He knew he was wearing his mask when he and NiGHTS kissed.

"Yes. You see, during your mission, NiGHTS removed her mask." Wizeman continued. "I fear if NiGHTS is plotting against me, so I want you to deliver her to me."

"I understand." Reala said.

**Nightmare Castle**

**NiGHTS's Room**

_"NiGHTS… NiGHTS… help… me…"_ Reala moaned. He floated in the air, and behind him, Wizeman floated high. A hand came down gripped around him, and NiGHTS then woke up.

She realized it was just a dream, but it felt so real. "Reala!" She screamed. She leapt out of her bed, grabbed her Persona mask, flew out of her room, and soared down the hallways.

She passed by the fountain area, but something glimmered in the corner of her eye as she did. She floated over to the fountain and gasped.

It was Reala's Persona Mask! NiGHTS bit her lip. Reala would never take his mask off! Unless… something terrible happened to him!

NiGHTS snatched up the mask, and began thinking. "Urgh… what can I do, what can I do… I know I'll ask Master Wizeman! He'll know for sure!"

And with that, NiGHTS headed for the throne room.

**Nightmare Castle**

**Throne Room**

NiGHTS drifted among the dark landscape, searching for her creator. "Master Wizeman! Master Wizeman! Something's happened to Re…"

"What's happened to Reala?" Reala asked, appearing behind NiGHTS, and suddenly gripping NiGHTS' neck hard. He peeled his mask out of NiGHTS's fingers.

"Urgh… Re… Reala…? What's going on?" NiGHTS asked, her breath strained by her counterpart's grip.

Wizeman appeared before NiGHTS, his shadow looming over her. "NiGHTS, you have committed a traitorous act. What did I tell you about the Persona masks?"

"Urgh… to… never… take them… off…" NiGHTS said, just on the verge of fainting.

"Exactly. And you have disobeyed me. Very foolish, NiGHTS." Wizeman continued. "Now, you must be punished for what you have done. Reala."

"Yes, master Wizeman?" Reala asked, still choking NiGHTS.

"Escort NiGHTS to the dungeon. I shall handle things from there." Then, Wizeman vanished.

"Come on, NiGHTS. Lets go." Reala said, still gripping NiGHTS's neck as he flew.

**Nightmare Castle**

**Dungeon**

Reala brought NiGHTS through the Dungeon, a maze of a cobblestone pathway floating amidst a void of darkness. Reala soon came to a small Gazebo with two golden chains hanging from the ceiling, and two more golden chains attached to the floor.

Reala floated over to the cell, and chained NiGHTS's hands and then feet with the golden chains (Imagine how NiGHTS looked at the end of JoD, when he is chained up in the tower).

"Forgive me, NiGHTS." He whispered into her ear as he chained up her right wrist. When he was done, he floated away, back the way he came.

"I hate you, Reala! I hope you drown in the darkness in your heart!" NiGHTS screamed, tears trickling down her face.

And in the corner of Reala's eye, a tear appeared there too.

**Aw, sad ending of chapter! But don't worry, there's going to be a big revolution in the next chapter!**

**Adios**

**Sayonara**

**Chiao**


	5. CHOiCE

Chapter 5: CHOiCE

**Hello readers! Welcome to the most climatic chapter of this tale! Enjoy, Read, and Review!**

**Nightmare Castle**

**Throne Room**

Reala reappeared in Wizeman's room. The creator of nightmare appeared before the Nightmaren, and Reala bowed. "Reala, I believe that you took care of NiGHTS?" He asked.

"Yes, Master Wizeman." Reala replied. He bit his lip, remembering how NiGHTS reacted to him.

There was a long silence, before Reala spoke up again. "Master Wizeman, was that really necessary?" He asked.

Wizeman's expression did not falter or change. "You think my punishment to NiGHTS was cruel and unjust, don't you." Reala's master said.

Reala gasped. He realized he was still wearing his mask.

FLASHBACK

"These are Persona Masks. They signify loyalty to me. You see, since I gave you 2 free will, you could go and try to harm me. So, as long as you wear these masks, I can see everything you do. I can hear everything you say. I even know what you are thinking."

END OF FLASHBACK

Reala stood up completely now. He took a deep breath, and spoke again. "Yes, master Wizeman, I do. You may know it, but I love NiGHTS far more than you can ever imagine." He took another deep breath. "And we will stop you and your reign of Tyranny!" He bellowed, pointing a finger at his master.

Wizeman said nothing. After another long silence, he chuckled. "I see. Then go, Reala. Save your friend. Your fate is now sealed. I shall be waiting here, waiting for you to fall to your demise…" Wizeman said as he vanished.

Reala looked down. "(_What have I done? I know I love NiGHTS, but insulting Master Wizeman? Jeez, I gotta stop calling him Master. But still, I'm asking for a death wish here!_)"He thought.

After a few seconds, he looked up. "No! I've got to hold true to what I've said now. No regrets." He nodded, and flew away.

**Nightmare Castle**

**Dungeons**

Reala soared through the dungeons, flying past empty cells. Eventually he came to NiGHTS's cell, and he flew over to it.

NiGHTS had her head low, and you could not tell if she was sleeping or not. He unlocked her ankles first, and NiGHTS stirred. "Ungh… Re-Reala…?" She asked sleepily. She was apparently sleeping.

"NiGHTS!" Reala said jubilantly.

"Reala… what are you doing?" She asked, shaking her head.

"I'm getting you out, silly!" Reala said, unchaining her wrists.

The moment she was free, she slapped Reala hard across the face. "You idiot! Do you have any idea how I felt?!" She screamed. Tears were running down her face, and she drooped her head low again.

Reala rubbed where she had slapped him. "NiGHTS, I'm sorry…" Reala mumbled.

"N-no, Reala, I'm sorry!" She said. "I… I'm sorry I slapped you, and, I'm sorry I'm always getting you into trouble, and…"

She was cut short by a peck to the lips by Reala. She blinked. "Don't say any more." Reala said.

Instantly, NiGHTS embraced Reala, hugging him tightly. "I love you, Reala…" She said, muffled by tears of happiness.

"NiGHTS, I bring bad news." Reala said, prying her away. He explained what he had said to Wizeman. "So, I'm pretty much dead now." He said, sighing.

NiGHTS only smiled. "Don't worry, Ree. We'll be able to handle ol' Wizey if we work together." She said with a wink.

NiGHTS then peeled off her Persona Mask, stared at it before hurling it into the darkness below the floating pathways. It glimmered one last time before plunging below the blackness, and vanishing.

NiGHTS turned to Reala. "If you really mean what you said to Wizeman, you'll do the same." She said flatly.

Reala slowly placed his hand on his mask, and slowly pried it off. He stared at it for several seconds, his lip quivering. He then, pulled his arm back, and flung it into the darkness, yelling, "YAAAAAHH!!!"

NiGHTS giggled. "Now _that's_ the Reala I know!"

Reala blinked, and then looked at NiGHTS. "It felt liberating. Like a huge weight was taken off my shoulders."

"C'mon, Ree. Let's go finish this." NiGHTS said, flying away towards the door that lead out of the dungeon. Reala nodded, and went into pursuit.

**Yes, as you can see, Reala was the main character of this chapter. Hmm, I smell an epic fight up ahead, so it might be a while before I update.**

**Chiao! Sayonara! Adios!**


	6. FiGHT

Chapter 6: FiGHT

**Hello readers! Welcome to the absolute most epic chapter of this tale! Will Wizeman be destroyed? Or will NiGHTS and Reala die in combat? Read and Find out!**

**Nightmare castle**

**Throne room**

NiGHTS and Reala drifted into the spacious room. Wizeman was nowhere to be found. Reala floated forward, and called out, "Wizeman! You wanted to fight us, right? Well, here we are! So come out and fight!"

Wizeman's figure appeared before his empty throne. "So you have come, Reala. And I see you have brought NiGHTS with you."

"Wizeman, it's time to stop this madness! You're outnumbered, 2-to-1!" NiGHTS yelled.

Wizeman chuckled. "Heh, anything I have created I can just as easily destroy." Wizeman pulsed with a dark aura for a second, and the air around him shook.

"Now you shall know the true power of a god…" He said before NiGHTS and Reala charged at him.

The 2 flew around his spiky head. 3 of Wizeman's hands came for NiGHTS and Reala. NiGHTS drill dashed one of the hands in its eye, and it recoiled backwards. Reala flew behind the one that was chasing him, and he assaulted it with a flurry of punches and kicks. It flew back to its master.

The third one came after NiGHTS from behind, and just as it was about to close its icy fingers around NiGHTS's body, Reala appeared and drill dashed it in the side, and delivered a kick to its eye. "Thanks, Ree." NiGHTS said.

"Thank me later, look at that!" Reala proclaimed, jabbing a finger at Wizeman. He shot out a huge orb of swirling darkness at the 2 Maren.

The 2 flew away, and the ball of darkness swerved and changed direction, chasing after the two. Meanwhile, while NiGHTS and Reala were fleeing, Wizeman fired more balls of darkness. After 10 seconds, 5 spheres of darkness were chasing after the 2.

Reala did a paraloop, sucking in 2 of the spheres of darkness, and they vanished. NiGHTS did the same, and 2 more vanished. Reala tried another paraloop, but this time, the sphere of darkness turned and soared away from the 2, and then coming back.

Whenever one of the 2 Nightmaren tried using a Paraloop, the sphere of darkness turned and came back, avoiding their efforts.

"Why won't this stupid thing vanish?" Reala yelled, trying another Paraloop in vain.

"How 'bout we try doing a paraloop together?" NiGHTS asked.

Reala bit his lip. "It's worth a shot… lets do it!"

The 2 flew in a paraloop together, and as they did it, they glowed brilliantly. As soon as they formed a circle, the sphere of darkness tried fleeing, but it was simply pulled back into the paraloop. "It worked!" NiGHTS said happily.

The 2 flew back to Wizeman, and he shot 10 more dark balls at them. NiGHTS and Reala did another paraloop together, glowed again while they did it, and all 10 dark spheres were sucked in and vanished.

Wizeman mumbled something, and then fired a tall column of whirling wind. The 2 tried using another double Paraloop, but they were caught in the wind and hurled back out.

"Ugh! This thing is tough!" Reala yelled, gripping his side in pain.

"We can't use a double paraloop… what do we do?" NiGHTS said.

"H-hey! Let's try a Double Drill Dash! Who knows? It might work!" Reala said.

"Yeah… it just might!" NiGHTS said.

So, as the whirlwind approached, the 2 nightmaren drill-dashed towards the column of wind, glowed a bright light, and the whirlwind was batted back towards Wizeman. It made impact, and Wizeman roared in pain, hands flailing.

Wizeman shot a blast of darkness at the 2 nightmaren, and just as it was about to make impact with NiGHTS and Reala, an orange shadow slipped in front of the 2 and the blast was reflected back at Wizeman! It hit him square in the chest, and crashed into his golden throne, destroying it.

The orange shadow unfolded, and revealed it to be Jackle! "Heh, ain't it just great to have a magical cape that reflects everything, huh, Wizey!" Jackle taunted.

Wizeman floated forward, his masked eyes boring into Jackle. Jackle pulled some cards out from inside of his cloak, and threw them forward. They sizzled through the air, but Wizeman sent a fist forward and batting away the cards. The fist impacted with Jackle, knocking him hurtling into a stone pillar, crashing into it and breaking the pillar.

"Jackle!" NiGHTS yelled to Jackle, extending a hand.

Reala pulled her back. "Jackle'll be okay, NiGHTS. He's tough." Reala calmed. NiGHTS only nodded.

Wizeman muttered something again, his hand returning to him, and then clones of Wizeman appeared in a large circle, surrounding NiGHTS and Reala. They whirled around in a blinding circle, and neither of the 2 Maren could tell which one was the real one. "Try defeating me now, fools!" They all yelled loudly, their voice booming around the room.

The 2 chose the nearest target, and double drill-dashed into it. It vanished, and nothing had happened. "Rats! That one wasn't the real one!" NiGHTS shouted.

"Well, don't give up! Keep trying!" Reala said.

The 2 began drill dashing the Wizemans, each one they hit fake. When there was one left, more false Wizemans appeared, and they repeated their strange dance. "Crap! And we were so close to finishing this!" Reala lamented.

The 2 began double drill-dashing the Wizemans, and when one more remained, the process restarted. After 3 tries, Reala groaned. "This is pointless! We can't beat him!"

"Don't give up! When there's one more remaining, lets attack that one, and we'll do it!" NiGHTS encouraged.

Reala nodded. "You're right, NiGHTS. That plan might just work! Let's do this!" Reala said, and the 2 nightmaren began drill-dashing the clones. When one more remained, the clones appeared again, and just as they were about to start spinning again, NiGHTS and Reala double drill-dashed him. The copies vanished, and their former master recoiled backwards, and his hands hung limp in the air. "Yeah! We got him!" Reala said, punching the air.

"Grr… insolent… fools… I shall… decimate you…" Wizeman grumbled.

NiGHTS and Reala gripped each others hands, flew into the air, and charged at Wizeman's iron skull. The 2 drill dashed, glowing like the sun, and fused together into a single bolt of light, charging for Wizeman's face.

NiGHTS and Reala shot through the iron head of Wizeman, cutting through the steely exterior. Wizeman roared in pain, light shooting out from where the 2 cut through. The light shone brightly in the darkness, and Wizeman's figure became unnoticeable because the light surrounded him.

"ARRGH! I… CANNOT… LOSE! I CREATED… NIGHTMARE… BUT I LOST… TO YOU TWO! AAAAAARRGH!" Wizeman bellowed.

The light surrounded the area, and NiGHTS quickly embraced Reala. "Reala! What's going on?"

Reala gripped onto NiGHTS. "I don't know, but just hold onto me!"

Then, the Light consumed everything, and very faintly, a cry of despair was heard before being swallowed in the light as well.

**Hooray! This was one of my favorite chapters. Well, the next chapter will be the last. ): Well, keep reading my other fanfictions, and I have a feeling a new NiGHTS fanfiction is coming up, so Enjoy, Read, and Review!**


	7. ENDiNG

Chapter 7: ENDiNG

**Hello, readers! Well, The Dreamer and the Realist has finally come to an end. Really sad, but, inevitable. But, before the end of the fanfic, I would like to thank someone:**

**ERiN OPPEL, who read my fanfiction all the way. Thanks for the positive reviews. Good luck with your fanfictions!**

**Spring Valley**

Beams of light sliced through NiGHTS's sleepy eyes as she opened them. Below her, she felt soft grass, and above her, warm sunshine. She noticed she was in Spring Valley. She sat up, and saw the floating windmills lazily spinning their blades. Nightopians laughed and played nearby.

Around her was her fellow Nightmarens. Gillwing, however, soared through the air and paid no heed to NiGHTS. Gulpo was floating in a levitating sphere of water. Jackle had a sling wrapped around where his arm would be, but still maintained a wide grin. Reala woke up next.

"Alright! You 2 are finally awake!" Jackle said.

"We were concerned if you'd ever wake up at all." Puffy explained, crossing her arms.

Reala rubbed his head. "Wait a minute… what happened to Wizeman? And nightmare?" Reala quizzed.

"Gone." Jackle nodded.

"Yeah. There was a bright light and we found ourselves here." Clawz stated.

"Woah…" NiGHTS said. She then recollected about what had just occurred. She blushed lightly.

"Well, we're just glad you 2 are all right." Puffy said, smiling.

Gillwing roared in agreement. Gulpo tried roaring as well, but only bubbles came out. Everyone laughed.

"Only one problem, though…" Jackle said. Everyone turned their head to hear what the orange nightmaren had to say. "Now what do we do?"

"Well, I'm gonna go build a new lair." Clawz said.

"I'll go practice my singing." Puffy said.

"I'll go dig my grave for when I hear you sing!" Jackle taunted, snickering.

"Then I'll bury you in it!" Puffy screamed, chasing after Jackle, which earned a laugh from Clawz before departing. Gillwing flew away, and Gulpo's water bubble drifted away as well, leaving NiGHTS and Reala alone.

NiGHTS looked at her feet, staring at the grass. She still couldn't believe that she was free… "NiGHTS?" Reala asked.

NiGHTS turned her head. "Yes, Reala?"

"NiGHTS, I…" Reala said, cutting himself off. "N-NiGHTS, I… er…"

NiGHTS put her finger at his lips. "Say no more Reala. I love you too."

Reala quivered. He leaned forward towards NiGHTS's face. He could hear his heart beating in his head. He was inches away from NiGHTS's face. "I love you, NiGHTS." He whispered.

Then, their lips met. They had kissed in the past, but this time, he wanted to give NiGHTS what all she deserved. They remained like that for a few seconds, and NiGHTS draped her arms over Reala's neck. His arms snaked around her back and held her extremely close to himself.

They separated, and gazed at each other lovingly. "I love you, NiGHTS." Reala said.

"I know." NiGHTS said.

**And this marks the conclusion of The Dreamer and the Realist! I know, short chapter, cheesy ending, but, what the heck. I suck at endings. XD**

**Well, see you later, readers! I'll hopefully come up with a new NiGHTS fic soon, but until then…**

**READ…**

**REVIEW…**

**AND ENJOY!!!**


End file.
